


You're the Boss.

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Attempt at smut, Blow Jobs, Boss Armie, Boss/Employee Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly the boys being cute, One Shot, Teasing, Timmy is not actually a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: "Are you a ghost?""Maybe" A cheeky smile spreads over his pretty face.OrArmie is the CEO of a big startup and Tim is a ghost who haunts the conference room.PS. This is all because of the 6 second video of armie being a hottie.





	You're the Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of sleeping. Armie hammer you're killing me.  
> Edit : I was barely awake when I wrote this. So there might be some mistakes. I tried to fix it but 😬

Her hands start exploring, they begin at the shoulders and move to his chest and back again. The smooth fabric of the jacket under her palms feels like heaven, they manage not to touch any skin but her nails certainly do. 

 

Armie is feeling trapped in this big conference room.

 

After the meeting went well with Ms. Jones, he wanted to go home but she wanted other  _ things _ . She eventually placed her hands on Armie who's unable to say no to his biggest client. 

 

"Umm. I  _ really  _ think I should head home, I don't wanna fall asleep behind the wheel"

 

"You don't have to...we could stay here..."

 

From the glass door outside he sees someone coming towards the conference room. He's never believed in God, but in this moment he would very much like to thank him. 

 

The door opens up and in comes a boy. A skinny little man-boy with curly hair, thick eyebrows, droopy eyes and  _ damn look at his mouth _ . He's wearing a simple white shirt and a colourful tie...Armie would only use that tie to hang himself.

 

He's also carrying a notebook with him.

 

He sees them and awkwardly starts to close the door but then Armie mouths at him.

 

_ Help me. _

 

The kid is honest to god no help. A plethora of emotions play on his face, from confusion to understanding to determination.

 

"Mr. Hammer, sorry to interrupt you but I have the report you asked for."

 

"Yes. Thank You! I needed that urgently" he gets up from his seat and moves towards the door. He looks back at Ms. Jones and apologies, "sorry Ms.jones I think I will have to stay here  _ and _ complete some work. You should head home. You should call your driver or I'll call someone to drop you off." She's not an idiot and she's definitely not going to be rejected twice so she leaves without much ado.

 

"Thanks man. That would have been awkward, turning her down." Armie sits back on his seat and turns to see the night sky from the window. The 'report' still seats in his lap.

"I think that made it more awkward but ok." He smiles, takes a seat besides Armie.

 

"I am sorry, I never got your name." He never asked but it's his go to line now.

 

"Tim." Tim bites his lips to hide his smile, "I've been working here for two years."

 

Armie would have guessed he was an intern, he looked so young, "Really? How come I don't know you? I know everyone here." He eyes him up and down, Tim's easy smile dies. Before Tim opens his mouth, "Maybe I should do more company outings and parties. I am failing as a CEO." He flashes him a smile and receives a gorgeous one back, lips stretched to the max, eyes crinkling, uneven teeth on display and a tongue poking out.

 

Armie is picking on the notebook in his lap, when he realises, "oh! This must be yours" 

 

"Yeah. Ahh yeah, thanks." Tim takes it from him.

 

"So what are you doing here so late."

 

"I could ask you the same thing." Tim smirks but then realises that he's literally talking to the CEO of the company, "I mean…"

 

"No. No. Fair enough. I was having dinner with Ms. Jones and some other clients, the restaurant was not far from here. It got a bit late and she asked me to drive her home but then I said I forgot some papers in the conference room." Armie realises how he sounds, " not that I didn't want to drive her home. She had a driver for that specific purpose. You know how the rich are, but she dismissed him and asked me to drive her. I knew her intentions so I lied...but then she told me she'll accompany me to the office and I was really fucked over by my lie."

 

Tim starts laughing, he has this weird wheezing laugh. It's adorable. 

 

"Oh man. I can't believe that happened. And I came to your rescue with the perfect excuse!"

 

"Yeah. I know it's crazy." He can't help but join in, Tim's laugh is contagious.

 

When they settle down, Tim picks at the corner of his notebooks, not making eye contact with Armie, " I was done with work...I stayed because I was doing this." He shows Armie the drawing of the view from the window.

 

"It's beautiful." Armie whispers.

 

"Thank you. It's not complete yet." Tim thumbs at the corner of the page, facing away from Armie, trying to hide his blush. Armie is talented, successful and gorgeous as fuck. He has this perfect face, the cutting jawline, the sexy stubble and the most striking eyes.

 

_ He is also your boss. Like your boss's boss. _

 

"Don't you have to wake up in the morning?"

 

"Hmm?" Armie's question pulls him out of his thoughts, "uhh. I don't come that early." His admission makes his eyes widen, he panics, "I meant to say …"

 

"Hey!" Armie laughs, "I am not going to punish you"

 

"Umm... sorry"

 

"So... should I leave you to" he points at the sketchbook, "complete that?"

 

Tim shakes his head instantly, realises what he's doing, "uh. I mean, it's not like you're gonna disturb me. I can draw this with a room full of people. But I guess you have to rest?" He bites his lips again and Armie wants to pull his lower lips from his own fingers. 

 

Armie has no reason to stay and unlike Tim, he has to get up early.

 

"Do you mind if I stay?"

 

________________

  
  


Armie's mind always drift off, thinking about Tim. That night they talked for a bit more while Armie pretended to check his emails. He remembers the way Tim drew, his hands so delicate and dainty, elegant as he held the pencil. When he stopped to take a look at the view or to talk to Armie, he'll place the pencil behind his ear, sometimes it would get lost in his hair and he'll shake his hair with both hands to get it out. 

 

He goes to the office like usual but now his eyes seek someone. He even searches for a Tim in the database of employees but there's only 35+ aged men in the list. He scratches his head, he couldn't possibly have lied to him about his name. He even goes to the conference room multiple times at night but doesn't see Tim anymore.

 

Another thought pops in his brain,

 

_ Did I imagine him? _

_ Was I hallucinating? _

 

_________

  
  


He has a meeting with a possible sponsor from Tokyo, he has no option but to stay awake, late in the night and wait for their call. He can take the call from anywhere but he goes to the conference room. He's standing at the door.

 

And no-one. The room is absolutely empty.

 

He sighs and goes to the other side to sit on a chair. Just when he reaches the other side, he sees something in the periphery of his vision. He gulps and turns. His heart leaps and stands still, the same moment.

 

_ Tim _

 

He's sitting on the floor with his pencil in his hand and sketchpad in his lap. He has headphones on. He's drawing but not the view of the city, it's something else, somebody's face…

 

Timmy leaps to his feet and drops his things, "oh fuck! It's you. I got so scared." He puts a hand on his heart and stumbles to collect his things. Armie bends to help him, picks up the sketchbook but Tim stops him, "I got it. I got it."

 

Armie wonders how Timmy is able to elevate the energy around him from a zero to a hundred. When atoms vibrate faster, the distance between them increases, Timmy closes the sketchbook and looks away.

 

"I am sorry. I didn't want to disturb you...I didn't really see you."

 

"Oh no, no. You didn't disturb me, I was just scared."

 

They awkwardly stand for awhile and Armie wishes they would somehow go back to the easy repartee they had going on. But this has happened to him too many times, the first meeting leading him on and the next ones only leading to disappointments. 

 

"Why were you sitting on the floor?"

 

Tim smiles, his eyes sparkling, "I always sit on the floor. The carpet is comfy."

 

"That's why I never saw you…"

 

"You were looking for me?" He whispers in the room.

 

"I...I mean, I kinda wondered. Also, I was working late."

 

Tim's smile is radiant, his eyes soft, "okay okay." His eyes look around the room and his mouth twitches like he wants to say something.

 

"I actually have a meeting over Skype today...I thought I'll take it here."

 

"Oh. Do you want me to go?"

 

"No! It's later in the night, I have to stay awake…"

 

"Guess then I'll have to keep you company." 

 

______

 

They meet up in the conference room many times after that, Armie with his laptop now, with the excuse of working and Timmy with his usual sketchbook. Armie sits on the floor with Tim, the room looks infinitely bigger than it already is but also feels smaller in the proximity of Tim. 

 

Right now, His laptop is thrown to the side and he is sprawled on the floor.

 

"Do you need a pillow, my lord" Tim teases.

 

"No thankyou." Armie smiles. Tim pokes him with his pencil and Armie snatches it.

 

"Heyyy" Tim almost climbs over him to get the pencil, they kinda wrestle on the floor, Both of them giggling.

 

"Ok. Ok. Here you go." Armie returns Tim his tools and sits up with his back to the window. He sighs happily.

 

"Are you a ghost?"

 

"Maybe" A cheeky smile spreads over his pretty face.

 

"It's just weird that I never see you in the office and I only see you at night…we also don't have a Tim younger than thirty five in our office."

 

"That's because my name is Timothee chalamet" he laughs, "were you searching for me?"

 

"Wait so your name isn't Tim?" He completely ignores Tim's question.

 

"Why do you sound like I lied? People call me Tim, Timothee is difficult for them." He laughs at Armie's pout.

 

"Well... whatever." Armie's eyes narrow down on Tim's lips and the tongue poking out as he resumes drawing, "You're always here. Don't you...have someone to go back to?"

 

Tim's hands stop, he looks straight ahead, not making eye contact with Armie, "No. Not really. Well...I had someone but umm...not now. I will be doing the same thing at home, so I thought why not enjoy this view." He rolls the pencil in his fingers, "do you have someone... waiting for you?"

 

"No!" He laughs, "I don't have the time."

 

"The lady that night. She made time for you."

 

"I am not into ladies." Armie's eyes widen with revelation he has just made. He coughs and changes the topic wanting escape, "umm. I am thirsty, do you want some water."

 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

 

Armie goes outside and breathes for a second. It isn't a big deal to him, being gay but he likes to keep his personal life private. He brings two cups of water and places them on the ground next to Tim.

 

"Thanks."

 

"It's no problem." He sits quietly for awhile as Tim continues to draw, he whispers in the silence, "can you show me what you're drawing?" It feels like an intimate question.

 

"Uhh. It's nothing special...but umm...here it is." He looks at the drawing which is evidently not a person's face, it's the streets of New York drenched in rain.

 

"You drew this from your memory?"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"You're so talented. What are you doing working here?"

 

"Who says I can't be good at two things? Besides it's just a hobby. I picked it up again after a long time."

 

"I never asked which department you work in?"

 

"Why didn't you? Afraid I was a ghost?"

 

"Oh please." He rolls his eyes. he didn't want to bring the, I am your boss and you're my employee thing between them.

 

"I am a data scientist."

 

"Oh!"

 

"Yeah oh!" He laughs, "I don't work directly with the sales and marketing team so that's why you don't see me that often. I do help in sales and marketing goals, also with predicting workforce but you know…" he shrugs.

 

And no, Armie doesn't know a thing about data scientists, he just knows that they provide him useful insights to make a decision.

 

"Well maybe you should think more about your hobby because these are gorgeous."

 

Tim bites his lips, by now Armie knows that he can't take a compliment, "uhh... thanks I guess?"

 

The boy is adorable, without thinking Armie ruffles his curls… this might be the first time they touch. Armie retracts his hands like they're burnt, Tim blushes a bright red. 

 

"Well...I should get going. I have a meeting again." Armie declares not looking at him.

 

"Oh. Yeah. I should be going too." Armie always leaves first, Tim staying behind for some more time. This time though, he also has work in the morning. With startups, schedules are tricky.

 

"Should I drop you?"

 

"Ummm. No it's probably not in your way."

 

"Well you'll have to tell me before i decide that." Armie smirks. Tim tells him his address and Armie pulls him towards the exit, insisting that he drives him home.

 

They go to the basement parking lot and Tim is amazed by Armie's car.

 

"Woww."

 

"Yeah. It's pretty nice."

 

"And you're pretty cocky" Armie only shrugs and opens the door to the passenger's side for Tim, who smiles, "what a gentleman"

 

"Chivalry is not dead." 

 

The drive to Tim's apartment is not long but it feels that way. Tim feels closer than ever to Armie, the big conference room is replaced by Armie's expensive car with not much space to move or think. He sees Armie's hands on the steering wheel, his big hairy hands, his signature black jacket and the chest hair peeking out through the white shirt, the perfect amount of stubble on his face and the blue eyes sparkling as the car moves in and out of the street lights.

 

They reach Tim's apartment and tim has a difficult time in unbuckling the seat belt. Armie unbuckles his own and softly removes Tim's hands from the buckle, he gets in Tim's space and... tim forgets to breathe. He's so close, Tim can smell his cologne, can count the number of lashes on his eyes, can tell the difference between the nose he drew in his sketchbook and the real one.

 

Armie unbuckles the seat belt but stays where he is, with one hand on the top of the seat and another on the door, effectively trapping Tim. He stares Tim in the eyes before shifting his gaze to the lips. He leans in and Tim closes his eyes. The touch of their lips brings fireworks behind his lids. They kiss each other softly, Armie nipping at Tim's bottom lip, it grows frantic in a minute, Armie grabbing Tim's head and guiding his tongue inside. 

 

They make out for a few minutes before Tim removes himself, "uhh. You have to wake up early, you should go home."

 

"No. We should go upstairs and enjoy the night." Armie squeezes Tim's hard on and Tim sighs.

 

"But you have a meeting tomorrow."

 

Armie smiles, "I am the CEO and I can shift the meeting."

 

Tim rolls his eyes, "well I have to get up too."

 

"Oh right, like you always go on time."

 

Tim blushes, "well it's a meeting too."

 

"Just say you were fucking the CEO"

 

"Fuck off!" Tim pulls his chest hair but drops a kiss on his lips.

 

"We'll try to make it on time... please, can I come upstairs." Armie starts kissing his neck

 

"Okay" Tim agrees in a daze.

 

_______

 

They're in Tim's bedroom, kissing frantically, trying to get their hands and mouths everywhere.

 

Tim pulls at Armie's jacket while Armie is peppering kisses on his neck. Tim puts his hands inside the white t-shirt and feels the hard muscles and chest hair beneath his palm. He pinches Armie's nipples.

 

"Ah fuck!" Armie's deep voice near his ear almost makes him come.

 

He pulls the t-shirt off and his hands move on to Armie's pants. Armie stops his wandering hands and pushes Tim on the bed.

 

"You're not the one in control baby. Not Tonight."

 

 _Baby._ _Fuck!_

 

Tim instantly becomes pliant as Armie moves to straddle him on the bed. He undoes Tim's tie, not before making a comment, "God get this awful tie off!"

 

"It's not that bad."

 

"I'll buy you new ones, baby. These are hideous!"

 

"I don't need you to buy me anything." Tim pouts 

 

Armie smiles down at Tim, bends to steal a kiss, "ok whatever you want."

 

He strips Tim off of his clothes one by one. Its torture for him as Armie's big hands travel everywhere and his mouth leave feather light kisses.

 

"Armiee!" Tim almost shouts frustrated.

 

"Fine! Fine!" He laughs and puts his mouth on Tim's cock. He kisses the tip before taking it all in inside.

 

"Fuck!" Tim grabs Armie's hair and thrusts up. Armie grabs his thighs and allows tim to fuck his face. Tim only lasts a minute.

 

"Shit. Fuck. That was good" he's sprawled on the sheets, his hair sweaty and his chest sticky.

 

"Yeah." Armie is pulling his own cock out of his pants.

 

"God you're so hot!" Armie loves that Tim has no filter during sex.

 

"Thanks" he smirks, "now will you help me with this."

 

"Fuck. Yes. Yeah." Tim returns the favor, he takes him in his mouth. He isn't able to take him whole, so he uses his hands where he can't reach. 

 

Armie goes to the washroom when they're done. He picks up a wet towel, comes back to find Tim lightly snoring. He presses a kiss on his forehead and quietly cleans him up. He finally looks around the room to see their clothes scattered, he picks them up and places them on a chair. He sees Tim's sketchbook on the floor, he picks it up… curiosity gets the best of him. He sees Tim's sketches and is overwhelmed again by his talent. He flips the pages and comes across a portrait. His portrait!

 

_ When did Tim draw this?  _

 

He traces the graphite lines with his fingers, careful not to smudge it. He feels butterflies in his stomach, suddenly feeling giddy with Tim's gesture.

 

_ So this is how he sees me. _

 

He carefully places the sketchbook on a table and gets on the bed. He lifts the comforter and places it on top of them, spoons Tim from behind. He presses a kiss on his shoulder, his neck and one on the top of his head. 

 

"Thankyou for the drawing." Whispers in his hair before falling asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Recklessfreakofnature on Tumblr


End file.
